Monsters Wedding/Transcript
Here's the full script for the short movie. For a moment we can be happy! Full Transcript (the main titles begin with a music from Felix Mendelssohn called "Wedding March". Fade to Monstropolis, where Mike Wazowski is going to Celia Mae's house) Mike Wazowski: I'm going to be beloved by Celia Mae! (cut to Celia Mae's house. Mike Wazowski knocks. The door opens: it's Mrs. Mae, Celia Mae's mother) Mrs. Mae: Good morning, Mike. (shakes the hand with Mike) What are you doing there? Mike Wazowski: I'm going to visit my girlfriend Celia! (cut to the living room. Mr. Mae is reading a book) Mr. Mae: (seeing Mike by the door) Good morning, Mike. (shakes the hand with Mike) Mike Wazowski: Have you seen my girlfriend? Mr. Mae: She's in her bedroom. (cut to Celia Mae's bedroom. Mike knocks) Celia Mae: (opens the door) Googly Bear, glad to see you! Mike Wazowski: I've got a secret, Schmoopsie Poo! Celia Mae: Is it just a proposal? Mike Wazowski: I love you and will you marry me? Celia: Of course, Michael! (cut to The Scare Floor) James P. Sullivan: I thought those kids were gone, Bud. Bud: (giggling) (Mike arrives) James P. Sullivan: Mike? Are you here? Mike: I'm planning a wedding for me and Celia! Spike A. Jones: Let's stop the Scare Floor! George Sanderson: Ok, Augustus! (cut to the Cafe Kitchen) Josh N. Riviera: This wedding cake is very great! Mrs. Riviera: Sweetie, is it just a three tier wedding cake? Josh N. Riviera: Of course, mom! It's absolute! (cut to the Monstropolis Wedding Boutique) Celia Mae: This is the best wedding dress I never had in my life! Bob Peterson: Yes, Ms. Mae! You're getting married! Mr. Mae: Celia, you look like a real bride! Bob Peterson: This is a white long-sleeved dress. I've matched a white satin hat with a bridal veil. (cut to the simulation) Ms. Flint: Mr. Bile, did you hear that? Thaddeus P. Bile: A wedding for Celia and Mike? Let's stop the simulation. Computer Voice: Simulation in pause. (cut to Celia Mae's bedroom. Celia Mae is putting makeup on herself) Mrs. Mae: Celia! We're late for the ceremony! Celia Mae: I've almost finished! (Celia puts her hat with the bridal veil on her head. The snakes on Celia's head giggle. Cut to the church. Ms. Flint starts playing the Church Organ, and the guests stand up when the bride is coming to the Church Altar) Claire Wheeler: Dearly beloved, we can have a marriage for Mike Wazowski and Celia Mae. You must sit down. (the guests sit down) Pete C. Ward: (whispering) We can do the Wedding Reception! Claire Wheeler: Mike, do you take Celia to be your wedded wife? Mike Wazowski: I do. Claire Wheeler: And Celia, do you take Mike to be your wedded husband? Celia Mae: I do. (Mike puts the ring with a diamond on Celia's thumb, and Celia puts the wedding ring on Mike's middle finger) Claire Wheeler: Now, I declare you husband and wife. (to Mike) Mike, you may kiss the bride. (Celia and Mike kiss for the very first time as husband and wife. The guests applaud. Cut to the restaurant "Brunette") Randall Boggs: And now, a very big applause for the couple, Mr and Mrs Wazowski! (the door opens, and the couple begin to dance) George Sanderson: (to Lanky Schmidt) I think we can eat now! (the guests dance to the song "If I Didn't Have You", performed by Carrie Williams) Terry Perry: We're both twins, but we can still have a new guy! Terri Perry: (laughs) This is so good, brother! (cut to the garden) Celia Mae: (to her husband) Are you ready for the cake cutting, Michael? Mike Wazowski: Yes! (the couple cut the wedding cake, very carefully. The guests eat the wedding cake pieces. Here come the fireworks) Joe Ranft: You know? It's very good for planning a wedding! Ted Pauley: Of course! Mike Wazowski: This is the best wedding ever! Celia Mae: Yes, Michael! (the ending credits begin with a song of Debussy called "Clair de Lune") Trivia This is called "The Best Wedding Day Ever"! Category:Transcripts